Best Summer Ever
by icedmailou
Summary: Jongin itu tipikal remaja yang 'YOLO'. [exo; kaihun]


_semi m rated (untuk bahasa dan topik pembicaraan)_

 _[unedited]_

* * *

 **Best Summer Ever**

Kaki Jongin tidak mau diam. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana kedua orang tuanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membisikkan perdebatan mereka. Tapi, _God_ , keluarga ini amat bising. Ibunya sering berceloteh dan mengomentari apa pun yang Jongin lakukan, kesannya Jongin ini selalu salah di mata sang ibu. Ayahnya amat menyukai lelucon-lelucon yang amat tahun 2000-an awal, kemudian sang kakak perempuan sedang berada di masa emosionalnya setelah ditinggalkan oleh kekasih terakhirnya.

 _"_ _Ajak saja Jongin, tidak ada salahnya!"_

 _"_ _No, he'll stay here with Jiyoung!"_

 _"_ _No way! Aku juga ingin pergi."_

Jongin mendesah berat, ia merengek meski tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya. Sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk memejam matanya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. _Ugh_. Ia mual, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berbaring di atas ranjang tersayangnya.

Mau bagaimanapun kedua orang tuanya mendiskusikan apakah Jongin harus ikut bersama mereka untuk liburan musim panas ini, jawaban Jongin akan tetap sama; _tidak_. Alasannya tidak sama dengan alasan yang dimiliki oleh sang ibu, sangat berbeda malah.

Jongin mengukir senyum kecil, tanpa sadar terlalu larut dalam khalayannya yang tiba-tiba saja datang kembali mengusik pikirannya. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, menatap langit kamarnya, mengarahkan pandangannya tepat pada sebuah potret anak lelaki yang tertempel di sana. _Hehehe_.

" _Hehe_." Jongin masih memandangi potret yang sama, kedua matanya terbuka hanya separuh, ia mabuk. _Mabuk asmara_. Jongin sedang memandangi alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin ikut berlibur musim panas ini, meski memang ada kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak akan dapat ikut musim panas yang selanjutnya bersama keluarga, tetapi tak apa. Asalkan Jongin dapat menghabiskan sisa libur musim panasnya bersama _Oh Sehun_ , Jongin akan bahagia.

.

.

.

" _Okay_ , _but how the fuck_?"

"Pertama-tama," kata orang di sambungan telepon tersebut, menjawab Jongin, "singkirkan tanganmu dari celanamu."

" _Nooo_!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Jongin."

" _Damnit, Lisa_. Apa hubungannya dengan hormonku dan Sehun?" Jongin menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sebelum Lisa menjawabnya. Ia pun menutup halaman foto-foto Sehun di Instagram yang siap ia abadikan; yang nantinya akan dijadikan sebagai bahan untuk— _ehem_ —memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Jongin menatap foto terakhir Sehun yang menampilkan kulit dadanya tanpa berkedip lebih lama sebelum kemudian menutup halamannya.

"Agar pikiranmu dapat fokus. Fokus pada yang terpenting." Lisa terdengar menghela napas berat, membicarakan soal anak lelaki dengan Jongin memang melelahkan. Mereka tidak bisa membicarakan _high school love_ tanpa ada unsur ' _I wanna fuck him soooo bad, God.'_ yang biasanya akan dijawab oleh Lisa dengan kalimat seperti _'Jongin, you don't even know how to fuck; you're a virgin.'_

" _Right_." Jongin menghentakkan kakinya tanpa henti ke lantai berkarpet kamarnya. " _But Sehun's ass—_ "

"Jongin!"

"Maaf!" Jongin mengerang, menepuk jidatnya yang juga ingin Lisa tepuk keras. Jongin membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke ranjang, menatap langit kamarnya lagi, kali ini tidak ingin menatap potret Sehun, jadi ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada retak langit kamarnya yang membuat motif aneh. Jongin membuat khayalan sendiri dengan motif aneh tersebut, sedikit lupa bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Lisa. " _I like him too much_."

"Hmm."

"Aku punya ide." Jongin bangkit, ia berdiri tegak, menatap pemandangan rumah-rumah yang terlihat hangat karena sinar matahari. "Tapi aku harus meminta persetujuanmu dulu, _Mom_."

" _Ew_ , _dude_! Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" dalam kepala Jongin, ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Lisa saat ini; mengerling geli dan mungkin bila ia ada di sisi Jongin, ia akan memukul lengan Jongin keras-keras. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Tuan Lee saat mendengarmu memanggilku begitu pertama kalinya di publik?! Cukup sekali, itu sungguh memalukan."

Ah, Tuan Lee yang tidak sengaja menguping Jongin memanggil Lisa dengan sebutan begitu. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan, _horror_! Mungkin guru matematika mereka tidak akan mengira bahwa seorang siswi seperti Lisa yang terlihat amat biasa sesungguhnya hanyalah _hormonal teenager_ lainnya seperti Jongin namun sedikit _kinky_.

"Hey, siapa tahu Tuan Lee jadi tertarik padamu." Jongin memainkan kedua alisnya, tersenyum penuh arti meski Lisa tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia kemudian terkikik geli mendengar Lisa mengomentari bagaimana tuanya Tuan Lee dan keriput wajahnya.

"Fokus pada Oh Sehun." Ucap Lisa untuk menghentikan Jongin dari menggodanya.

"Benar, tentang ide itu ..., uhm, aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk, _you know_ , berpura-pura meminjam catatan, kemudian kau bisa membayangkan sisa ceritanya."

Lisa terdiam, membayangkan bagaimana Jongin akan merealisasikan rencananya tersebut, dan akan bagamana skenario itu berkelanjutan. Lisa menyesap _coffee cream_ -nya, membuat suara seruput yang keras. "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki kelas yang sama dengannya. _That's the worst idea_."

.

.

.

Hmm, bau kertas, buku-buku baru, dan rak yang membuatnya rapi merupakan salah satu mengapa Jongin masih dapat hidup di dunia ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, berusaha untuk tidak membuat bising di toko buku yang amat sepi pengunjung ini.

Jongin memiliki firasat bahwa ia adalah pelanggan yang pertama dan terakhir untuk hari ini. Ia berdeham ketika dapat melihat Sehun yang berseragam seperti seluruh pegawai di sana muncul di pandangannya, sesegera mungkin menyisiri rambutnya. Jongin merapikan jaket kulitnya, ia menampar pipinya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

 _Finally_ , setelah dua minggu membicarakan rencana untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati ini dengan ibu kedua Jongin a.k.a Lisa, Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk datang kemari, ke tempat di mana Sehun bekerja. Jangan tanya bagaimana Jongin mengetahuinya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

" _Holy shit_!" Jongin melompat kecil pada suara yang terlalu dekat dengan pendengarannya serta pada wajah yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Hampir saja ia membentur rak di balik tubuhnya. "Uh, uh." _Fuckkkk, it's Sehun_. _Okay, Jongin, calm the fuck down_.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu." Oh Sehun ini, yang potretnya terpajang di dinding langit kamar Jongin, yang koleksi foto di Instagram-nya Jongin sukai, yang keramahannya Jongin puja, _yang Jongin puja_. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Ada buku yang sedang kaucari?"

"Uhm, sebenarnya ...," _aku ingin meminjam buku catatanmu untuk kelas Biologi, ada tugas tambahan yang belum kukerjakan ..._ "Ya, aku sedang ... mencari buku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan Jongin hampir saja mati di tempat. "Buku seperti apa? Fiktif? Pelajaran?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya sedikit, ingin menjawab tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu buku seperti apa yang diinginkannya, dan ia juga tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk skenario seperti ini. _Wow, what the frick?_ Kenapa situasinya jadi begini? Jongin bahkan tidak suka membaca buku.

"Buku yang romantis, mungkin." _Bitch, what the fuck_.

"Ah." Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. _And it's the hottest thing ever_. Mungkin Jongin nanti akan masturbasi pada imaji baru ini. " _I_ see. Anak yang romantis, _huh_." Sehun berkomentar, dan ia terkekeh kecil seraya memunggungi Jongin, menuntunnya pada rak buku roman. Jongin menyusuri matanya pada bagian bawah tubuh Sehun.

 _God. That ass._

Mungkin Jongin memang gila, tetapi ia dapat melihat bagaimana bokong Sehun bergoyang, membuat sebuah gerakan berupa tarian undangan untuk Jongin. _Oh. My. God_. Lisa benar; Jongin harus benar-benar berhenti berlangganan _website_ porno _gay_ favoritnya.

"Di sini, ada beberapa novel yang baru. Kebanyakan terlalu sedih— _I mean_ , _it's summer_. Siapa yang menginginkan cerita sedih di musim panas?"

" _Right_." Jongin mengambil salah satu buku di rak tersebut, satu yang paling menonjol baginya dengan desain sampul yang indah.

"Ooh, yang itu ceritanya sangat sedih." Sehun berkomentar pada novel yang ada dalam genggaman Jongin. " _You see_ , ada bercak darah di sampulnya, kalau kau membaca sinopsisnya, kau sudah dapat menebak bagaimana jalan kisahnya."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan penyakit mematikan dan akhir yang sedih?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Jongin, membuat raut wajah yang menggemaskan ketika berkata, "Seratus untukmu!" yang terdengar cukup keras mengingat bagaimana sepinya toko ini. Beberapa pegawai ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka. "Cerita yang cukup pasaran, tapi ditulis amat baik. Jadi, ya, tidak begitu membosankan— _oops_!" Sehun tiba-tiba saja menutup mulutnya, membuka kedua matanya lebar, ia baru menyadari apa yang baru dilakukannya pada seorang pelanggan. "Maaf, _spoiler_."

" _It's fine_." Jongin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar karena Sehun saat ini sungguh menggemaskan. Pipi Sehun terlihat sedikit memerah karena merasa malu, ia menghindari tatapan mata Jongin. _God._

"Kau bisa memilih yang lain mungkin?"

Jongin hendak memilih-milih novel yang lain ketika ada pegawai lain yang berteriak, "Sehun, _closing time_!" yang membuat Jongin menoleh pada jam di tangannya. Masih dini hari.

"Oh, ya." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, terlihat amat tidak senang dan bersalah. "Maaf, karena akan ada pawai di kota, dan hampir seluruh pegawai di sini ingin menontonnya, jadi kami harus tutup lebih awal."

"Oh. _Okay_."

"Maaf. Kau mungkin bisa memilih buku yang lain sebentar kalau kau mau."

"Tidak usah, aku akan kembali saja besok." _Nice, Jongin._ Ia membusungkan dadanya sedikit karena merasa bangga pada dirinya yang sungguh jenius di saat yang dibutuhkan.

"Ah," kalau saja Jongin lebih dapat memperhatikan seseorang lebih jeli, mungkin ia dapat melihat Sehun yang mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum kegirangan, "baiklah."

Sehun terlihat termangu dengan kedua matanya yang masih mengarah pada Jongin, ia masih memandangi Jongin dan hal ini membuat Jongin tertahan untuk berpamitan. Ada yang salah? Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir keras, ia pun membuat sebuah senyum lebar. "Hey, apa kau juga dari Shinil High School? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

 _Wow, wow, wow_. Hal ini tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jongin. Sehun ternyata mengenal dirinya? Pernah melihat wajahnya dan mengingatnya? _Bless me_. Jongin sepertinya pernah menyelamatkan orang penting di kehidupan sebelumnya. Hidup di waktu yang sama dengan Sehun merupakan sebuah anugerah, dan kali ini dikenali oleh Sehun? _Ohhh, yes._ "Uhm, _yeah_." _Keep it cool, man_. "Kau juga?"

Nah, nah, kini Sehun terlihat malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Jongin di mata. Ia memainkan sudut kain seragam yang dikenakannya. "Ya, aku sering menonton tim sekolah bertanding."

 _Wow, wow, wow kesekian kalinya._

 _Wait, what_. Bagaimana bisa Jongin melewatkan figur Sehun di keramaian saat ia bertanding? Tapi memang masuk akal juga. Ia terlalu fokus pada bola yang harus dimasukkan ke gawang. Baiklah, setelah fakta baru yang amat mencengangkan ini, bila Jongin masih memiliki waktu, ia tidak yakin dapat latihan tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan Sehun yang akan menontonnya bertanding.

"Kau cukup populer, salah satu dari sekian ' _The Cool Kids_ '." Sehun menambahkan, dan Jongin hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Cool kids?!_ _God_ , Jongin ini amat, teramat, culun. Anak lelaki paling culun di timnya. Meski memang tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ada beberapa anak perempuan yang memujanya, mengikutinya hampir ke mana pun di sekolah. Jongin juga tidak tahu kenapa, padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia menunjukkan kalau dirinya ini lebih menyukai penis.

" _Huh_? Tentu saja bukan. Aku ini amat ... ketinggalan zaman." Dan Sehun terkekeh pada kalimat Jongin. Oh, suaranya. Sungguh menggemaskan! Dan faktanya bahwa Sehun berpikir kalau Jongin ini termasuk ke dalam anak-anak yang keren di sekolah membuat Jongin merasa sedikit terlalu gembira atas seluruh rencananya yang berjalan terlalu mulus ini. _Mama Lisa_ akan bangga pada Jongin. _Yup_. Banyak hal yang harus diceritakan padanya.

" _Sehun_ , pawainya!"

" _Okay_!" _Fuck the parade, honestly._ " _I'll see you around then_?"

" _Yeah_." Jongin menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika ia akan mengucapkan hal ini pada Sehun yang telah menjauh darinya.

Semua lampu toko padam, pintunya sudah tertutup. Jongin yang sudah berdiri cukup jauh dari toko buku tersebut pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sehun yang sedang mengunci pintu utama toko bukunya. "Namaku Jongin _by the way_!"

Sehun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara, menghadap Jongin dan tersenyum. Lingkungan begitu sepi sehingga teriakan Jongin terdengar terlalu kencang. Mungkin memang semua orang akan menonton pawai bodoh di kota itu— _okay_ , pawainya tidak bodoh karena Sehun akan menontonnya.

Sehun tidak segera menjawab Jongin, ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam kantung celana denimnya sebelum meneriakkan, " _I know_!" yang tak kalah kerasnya dari Jongin.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jongin menyerap apa maksud dari jawaban tersebut sebelum ia mengerang karena Sehun hampir saja membuatnya gila. Dan seluruh rencana ini seolah memang ditakdirkan untuk terjadi kepadanya. Kini Jongin mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Sehun memang jodohnya?

"Hey, Oh Sehun!" Jongin tidak memedulikan dirinya yang memanggil nama Sehun meski mereka belum secara resmi berkenalan. Semoga saja Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa Jongin ini orang yang aneh.

Sehun yang tadinya sudah berjalan untuk meninggalkan toko pun berhenti di tempat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat sedikit terkejut karena Jongin baru saja memanggil namanya namun ia tidak mempertanyakan hal tersebut. "Apa kisah dari novel itu berakhir bahagia? Apa pemeran utamanya benar-benar mati?"

Terlihat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sekilas seperti sedang mengira-ngira, dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan mengucap sebuah dusta. " _He didn't die_ , _it's a happy ending_."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, raut wajah bahagia terukir di keduanya, kemudian Sehun kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. _This is the best summer ever_ , pikirnya seraya menyeka cairan yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

 _It's red._

Pengelihatannya berputar, kepalanya terasa sakit.

Hitam. Hitam. Hitam. Semuanya pun menggelap.

.

.

.

 _And that was Jongin's last best summer ever._


End file.
